Garnet (Yellow Sapphire
'Garnet'http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/170443307682/ is the fusion of Ruby (hand gem) and Yellow Sapphire. Her name was originally Spessartine, but was properly updated. Appearance In her de facto version, Garnet looks much like her Crystal Gem counterpart in her first form (from the episode "The Answer"), body and appearance-wise. Garnet has an orange complexion, while her hair is split in fluffs of red and orange and covers her head as large cotton candy. She has three eyes; the right one is red, the left one is yellow, and the top one is orange. Furthermore, she possesses a small nose, plump lips, and gemstones on the back of her left and right hands. Her outfit is an outré combination of those of her components, varying in tones of red and orange. She sports triangular shoulder pads, a single brown glove in her left hand, a mini skirt, and leggings torn open at multiple spots. As a Perma-Fusionhttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/139027413542/ In this hypothetical version, Garnet has a much more organized look, with cream hair with bangs that reach to her shoulders. She wears an orange and dark orange bodysuit with a lighter orange tunic, dark orange boots, white pointed sleeves, and white elbow-length gloves. A pink and orange visor covers her eyes. Personality Nothing is known about Garnet's personality yet. Abilities Garnet possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Trivia * Garnet's name used to be Spessartine. It was altered due to GemCrust changing his mind on what fusions differently colored Sapphires would form.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162169306637/http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162244638512/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Garnet is the traditional birthstone for January, the zodiacal stone for Capricorn and the second anniversary stone. * Garnets have a Mohs hardness of 7.0-7.5 and are found in the U.S. (Arizona), South Africa, Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Myanmar (Burma), Scotland, Switzerland, and Tanzania. * Garnets are formed when high temperatures and/or pressure is a factor and geologists often use garnets as a gauge of the amount of temperature and pressure that was present during their formation. * Although red is the most commonly occurring color, garnet is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as yellow, orange, peach, green, purple, blue (rare), brown and pink. ** Garnet also rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** The rarest color-change garnet appears blue in daylight and changes to purplish-red under torchlight. * Garnet is not a single mineral, but a group containing closely related, isomorphous minerals that form a series with each other. Most garnets have chemical formulas following the pattern of X3Y2(SiO4)3. ** Garnet is a gem group that occurs in over twenty varieties. Of these varieties, six main types are used as gems. These are pyrope, almandine, spessartite, grossularite, andradite, and uvarovite. *** Pyrope, almandine, and spessartine form a solid solution series, which means that they can all exist together in a single crystal, collectively, they are known as pyralspite garnets. This is also the case for andradite, grossular, and uvarovite, which form the ugrandite group. * Garnets are associated with strength, bravery, love, determination, and self-confidence, all characteristics that fit in with Garnet's personality. ** In more New-Age-style beliefs, garnets are known as stones that provide protection to their users from evil. ** Few Garnets have become famous, but a few famous pieces of jewelry have garnet exclusive decoration. ** One famous garnet is the bright green tsavorite, going by 68.82 carats. ** Garnets are often used for industrial purposes such as water filtration, waterjet cutting, and abrasive blasting. Gemstones Gallery Ruby and Yellow Sapphire.png|The moment her components fused. References Yellow Sapphire fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:A to Z Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Double Fusions Category:Garnets Category:Original Characters Category:Sapphire Fusions